


Monarch, Where Art Thou

by Novalight



Series: The Dragon Diagon, They Who Burns Hot or Cold [3]
Category: Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novalight/pseuds/Novalight
Summary: Monarch finds out about Diagon, and the legends surrounding Them.





	Monarch, Where Art Thou

"A dragon. A literally, fire breathing dragon," Mark commented wryly. On the screens in-front of them showed the dragon bursting out the volcano, before throwing up lava, baffling the Monarch team.

  
The video, one of the few they could find of the 'dragon', had barely survived the titan attack. The Monarch team was thankful that the camera was on top of a building, the camera untouched from the now hard magma.

The video looped, showing the dragon like titan burst its way free of the volcano, nearly ripping it in half. Most of the volcano had crumbled, unable to support its weight without the titan.

"Sooooo," Rick drawled, "what are we calling this one? Or are we choosing Dragon?"

"I've searched the database, and could only find this," Dr.Chen brought up a picture of a old, ancient tablet. On the tablet was the titan, wings spread as the sun and moon was on either side of the creature. "Our ancestors called it 'They Who Burns', or Diagon, God of Wrath."

"Hold on, you're telling me that they believed this dragon to be the God of anger? How exactly did they come up with that?" Rick asked, disbelief in his tone.

Dr.Chen simply raised an eyebrow at him. "While it is said that Diagon can burn hot in rage, it is said the Titan could burn cold as well."

"So it can release a large amount of heat, but is also produces sub-zero temperature?" Sam said, reading the notes. "To have that amount of control of its body temperature is amazing,"

"Look at the volcano," Mark pointed out, freezing the video on the now empty volcano. Already, it was caving in on itself. "It seems the titan went inside from a young age, allowing the volcano to grow around it. It seems like its body acted as a pillar, of some sorts."

"And it continued to grow." Dr.Chen commented, looking thoughtfully at Diagon.

"Do we have a visual on Diagon?" Mark asked Rick, who scoffed.

"Of course I have a visual. It's not like it's producing enough heat and radiation that could fuel a power plant." Rick snarked, but still brought up a map of the world.

The Monarch team watched, waiting with baited breath as the map became smaller, Africa becoming larger before a red dot was inside the Horn of Africa in the far east.

"Horn of Africa? Why is Diagon there?" Sam asked, glancing at his team.

"To nest? I mean, it kind of destroyed its old home." Mark commented, crossing his arms. "Does the Government know about this?"

"No. After Ghidorah, they are keeping silent on the whole Titans issue. Serves them right, killing Godzilla," Rick muttered the last part. Dr.Chen sighed. Sam rolled his eyes. Mark scoffed in amusement.

"Well, let's head over to the Horn of Africa then," Mark ordered. "Sam, call Colonel Foster. We're going to need to fly there, and fast."

**Author's Note:**

> God, I love Godzilla movie soundtracks. Nothing get's me more motivated than listening to Ghidorah, Godzilla, Rodan and Mothra's Themes. On a side note, I've gotten more energy back after I left a toxic friendship. But, it seems I'm always sick now. I had a sore throat for the past week, making it very dry and sore, making me once again be banished to soup.  
Pretty sure I've drank more soup in the past month than I have in the past three years.


End file.
